


Love Is Patient, Love Is Kind

by LiveThroughThePages



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Love, M/M, Trust, kenhina - Freeform, patience - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveThroughThePages/pseuds/LiveThroughThePages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of things their love is not, but there are many things their love is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is Patient, Love Is Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Based on:
> 
> 1 Corinthians 13: 4-7: Love is patient, love is kind. It is not jealous, love is not pompous, it is not inflated, it is not rude, it does not seek its own interests, it is not quick-tempered, it does not brood over injury, it does not rejoice over wrongdoing but rejoices with the truth. It bears all things, believes all things hopes all things, endures all things.

They were always so patient with each other as they were quite the opposites. Kenma was calm and collected. He’d rather spend his days inside playing video games or watching something on the television. Hinata was loud and energetic. He was as bright as the sun itself and always wanted to go out and have fun.

It was not surprising that they both had to cater to the other’s needs and wants. Although it had put a strain on their relationship now and then, they made it through. They were always kind and managed to either push out of their comfort zone, or tone it back to meet the other halfway. Their love was never greedy. They never forced the other to do anything. It was a gentle and caring love. 

However, there were times when jealousy seeped into the cracks during the distance they faced in high school. Ill words were said to one another followed by guilt that had them apologizing and asking for forgiveness. Neither ever held a grudge, for they knew they both struggled with not being able to see each other. Eventually, they were able to figure out how to be open with each other. Kenma had had the most difficulty with this, but Hinata was never embarrassed to let out his emotions to the quieter one. When Kenma finally started expressing his true feelings, Hinata had rejoiced loudly, much to Kenma’s embarrassment.

Although a little jealous, there were things that their love was not. It was not pompous or overbearing, and it was never rude. They never sought out their own interests using their love as a means to an end. They were never quick to judge nor were they quick to anger. 

No… 

Kenma and Hinata had a love built on respect and admiration. It was nurturing with both of them encouraging the other to be the best they could. There was a feeling of equality and trust. It was a bright and strong, but also quiet and soft. It was their hopes and dreams; their rock and security. It was modest and true. It was built on everything they were.

It was complete; it was whole.

And this love of theirs was all their own.


End file.
